<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How It All Starts by DaFishi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269687">How It All Starts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi'>DaFishi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Enslaved [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Aaron, Alpha Eliza, Alpha John, Alpha Peter, Alpha Thomas, Beta Peggy, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Love Confession, M/M, Oh, Omega Alexander, Omega Angelica, Omega Jane, Omega Sally, Slave Alexander - Freeform, feeling reveal, whats that called - Freeform, whoops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:26:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas gets introduced to his personal slave.</p><p>How does their relationship grow?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Burr/Angelica Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler (past), Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Thomas Jefferson/Sally Hemings (past)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Enslaved [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How It All Starts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonystarksbutthole/gifts">tonystarksbutthole</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one was actually pretty easy to write</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>16 years old<br/>
“Thomas,” Peter greets his oldest son warmly.</p><p>Thomas looks up from his book to see his dad with some tanned boy next to him.</p><p>He looked about 16, so maybe a year younger than him.</p><p>“This is Alexander. He will be your personal slave from now on. What’s our rule with slaves?” Peter asks, introducing the young boy.</p><p>“Be nice and expect them to be kind back,” Thomas says, echoing his father's last words.</p><p>Peter nods curtly before leaving the room.</p><p>The second he leaves, Thomas flops onto the bed. “Jesus Christ, I thought he’d never leave.”</p><p>Alexander snorts. “You’re telling me.”</p><p>Thomas finally looks at him.</p><p>He looked nice.</p><p>Copper skin, chocolate hair. </p><p>Hazelnut eyes filled with mischief.</p><p>But his body was small and curvy.</p><p>‘Probably an omega,’ Thomas thought.</p><p>He had nice clothes too.</p><p>Courtesy of the Jefferson Household, no doubt, but he looked pretty nonetheless.</p><p>“What made my dad choose you?” Thomas asks.</p><p>“I was educated. I can read, write, and speak Spanish, French, Danish, Hebrew, and a bit of Latin,” Alexander answers easily.</p><p>Thomas jaw drops.</p><p>“Quit gaping, we omegas and slaves aren’t all stupid,” Alexander snaps.</p><p>Thomas shakes his head. “No, no. Just thought that was pretty cool.”</p><p>Alexander raises an eyebrow. “Really?”</p><p>Thomas nods, standing. “Really.”</p><p>Alexander looks up. “Wow, you’re pretty tall. Wonder how big your ego is then.”</p><p>Thomas was the epitome of a perfect son.</p><p>He was tall, strong, and an alpha.</p><p>What more could someone want?</p><p>His dad was happy, his mom was proud, his siblings were shit so whatever, but this slave?</p><p>This omega?</p><p>No.</p><p>Alexander would grow to like Thomas if it was the last thing the alpha did.</p><p>“Wanna go horseback riding?” Thomas asks.</p><p>Alexander shrugs. “Who knows. Maybe I’ll fall off and die. That’ll be better than serving you.”</p><p>Thomas chuckles. </p><p>This omega was interesting.</p><p>Thomas couldn’t wait to learn more about him.</p><p>17 years old<br/>
“She’s really pretty,” Thomas said, walking into his room.</p><p>Alexander was cleaning something before he sees the state Thomas was in.</p><p>He puts down the mop and sits in bed, opening his arms for a hug.</p><p>Thomas gladly accepts.</p><p>He flops into Alexander’s warmth, arms going around his waist and his head buried in Alexander’s neck.</p><p>It’s where his scent was strongest with his mating gland there.</p><p>Thomas had grown to find the scent of mangos and the beach radiating from the omega incredibly comforting.</p><p>Alexander could say the same for Thomas’s woodland with a dash of pine scent.</p><p>“Who?” Alexander asks.</p><p>“Sally but she probably hates me,” Thomas said, voice muffled.</p><p>Alexander pats his back patronizingly. “There, there.”</p><p>“How’s John doing then, hotshot?” Thomas snaps back.</p><p>Alexander feels a flush rise to his face. “John’s a friend. I was talking about Eliza yesterday, fuckwit.”</p><p>“Dumbass. Eliza’s one of the Schuylers right?” Thomas mutters.</p><p>Alexander nods. “We’ve been exchanging letters.”</p><p>Though slaves were lower class citizens, if they got mated to people above their class, they would no longer be slaves.</p><p>Plenty of slaves got happily ever after and those who didn’t were never treated badly.</p><p>It was frowned upon to hurt slaves in any way.</p><p>Thomas springs up. “Is that what’s hidden in that chest?”</p><p>Alexander’s eyes widened comically. “No, Thomas, don’t you dare try to- Thomas!”</p><p>Thomas tore out the door, Alexander right behind him.</p><p>Peter and Jane smiled when they saw the two boys yelling and laughing as they tore across the lawn.</p><p>“They are going to end up together, you know,” Jane said thoughtfully.</p><p>Peter snorts. “Why do you think I chose him specifically for Thomas?”</p><p>Jane’s tinkling laughter is drowned out by Alexander's enraged shrieking.</p><p>18 years old<br/>
Thomas was laying in bed, deep in thought.</p><p>Eliza Schuyler invaded his mind. </p><p>But not in the way you’d think.</p><p>She was a cunning alpha and a very powerful one too.</p><p>She had lots of power over people with her charms and kindness.</p><p>Her older omegan sister, Angelica, was about to marry the love of her life, Aaron Burr, who was a senator.</p><p>The youngest was a beta by the name of Margaret ‘Peggy’ Schuyler.</p><p>She was devious but was already on her way to becoming a lawyer.</p><p>She was manipulative, cold, heartless, so all she really needed was a degree.</p><p>But Eliza managed to catch the eye of Alexander.</p><p>And Alexander caught hers.</p><p>The two had recently started to go out.</p><p>And Thomas was jealous.</p><p>But not of Alexander.</p><p>But of Eliza.</p><p>For the life of him though, he couldn’t figure out why.</p><p>He had Sally.</p><p>She was a wonderful omega but she wasn’t enough.</p><p>She wasn’t as pretty as Alexander, didn’t match his humor type.</p><p>Couldn’t match his wit or how safe he made Thomas feel.</p><p>Sally was lovely but she wasn’t Alexander.</p><p>Thomas feels the breath leave his body.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>He had a crush on Alexander.</p><p>19 years old<br/>
“No, Betsey, please don’t,” Alexander begged.</p><p>The two had broken up a while ago due to a certain someone’s apprising affections towards a magenta wearing Virginian Delegate.</p><p>“You have to,” Eliza says. “You promised you’d tell him today.”</p><p>“But Betsey,” Alexander whined. “Angelica, come on, help me out.”</p><p>Angelica shakes her head, a devious smile on her face. “You promised, Alexander.”</p><p>Alexander flops onto Aaron’s lap.</p><p>The alpha chuckles before continuing to write his paper.</p><p>“Peggy?” Alexander weakly pleads.</p><p>Peggy gives him one look. “Nah.”</p><p>Alexander groans dramatically. “Fine, I’ll tell him. Bitches.”</p><p>Angelica tuts him. “We are higher in the hierarchy than your pathetic ass.”</p><p>“Not if he gets some from Jefferson,” Peggy mutters.</p><p>Alexander flushes. “Peggy!”</p><p>“Yeah, come on, Peggy,” Aaron says.</p><p>“Thank you, Aar-”</p><p>“Alexander has no emotional ability whatsoever, he’ll never be able to tell Jefferson.”</p><p>“Fuck you, Burr.”</p><p>Aaron just pats his head.</p><p>***</p><p>Alexander was laying on Thomas’s bed when he came home.</p><p>“What the hell’s up with you?” Thomas asks, chucking his bag to the side and flopping next to Alexander.</p><p>“I feel feelings.”</p><p>“Oh no, what a crime.”</p><p>“Shut up, I like someone.”</p><p>Thomas perks up but for some reason, he seems slightly upset.</p><p>“Who?” Thomas genuinely asks.</p><p>“There’s this guy,” Alexander starts.</p><p>“No shit.”</p><p>Alexander puts a hand over Thomas’s mouth.</p><p>“He’s an alpha and he’s really charismatic. He’s hot, too. He’s tall, muscular, and has a really nice face and- DID YOU JUST FUCKING LICK ME?”</p><p>Alexander recoils from Thomas.</p><p>“A really nice face.”</p><p>“Yes, that’s what I said, dipshit, pay attention. He’s really smart too. But don’t get me wrong, he’s also a jerk. He’s an egotistical, annoying, self-centered asshole.”</p><p>“That hits close to home.”</p><p>Alexander turns to look at Thomas.</p><p>“He likes to ride horses,” Alexander says.</p><p>Thomas stays silent.</p><p>“He has really fluffy hair and would not stop tickling me once he figured out he could.”</p><p>Thomas's eyes look over his face for some sign that this was fake.</p><p>The two shift closer together.</p><p>“His favorite food is Mac &amp; Cheese.”</p><p>Thomas’s eyes flicker with an unnamed emotion.</p><p>“His favorite color is magenta.”</p><p>Their lips were a breath away from each other now.</p><p>“And his name is Thomas Jefferson.”</p><p>Thomas closed the little space left between them.</p><p>20 years old<br/>
“Thomas,” Peter says, allowing Thomas into his office.</p><p>“Hey, dad,” Thomas says, kicking his feet up once he sits down.</p><p>Peter doesn’t say anything.</p><p>He was used to it by now.</p><p>“I have some news,” Peter says.</p><p>Thomas raises an eyebrow. “Oh?”</p><p>Peter clears his throat. “You are to be wed to Martha Eppes next year.”</p><p>Thomas shoots up. “What?”</p><p>Peter looks him in the eye. “I told them that you already had an omega but Martha was happy to meet him too.”</p><p>Thomas feels his throat close up. “Who?”</p><p>Peter sighs. “Thomas, I’m old, not stupid. I know you and Alexander are dating.”</p><p>Thomas feels tension rise. “And?”</p><p>“And what?” Peter asks irritated. “Meet this Martha girl, see if you and Alexander like her. Yes, then marry her, no then don’t. Very simple, Thomas.”</p><p>The tension visibly leaves Thomas’s body. “You’re not mad?”</p><p>Peter snorts. “No, I literally wanted this to happen. I didn’t put him with you for the hopes he’d milk a cow, you know.”</p><p>Thomas’s grin was blinding. “Thanks, dad.”</p><p>Peter smiles. “Anytime.”</p><p>It was better for Peter anyways.</p><p>That meant one less omega he needed to worry about birth control for.</p><p>He wanted grandchildren, after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Kudos please</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>